


Just you wait

by Killwaii



Series: Performance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Sexy, Shay is pure, Sleepy Cuddles, i am so gay for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killwaii/pseuds/Killwaii
Summary: Continuation of Performance. While  this makes WAY more sense if you read Performance, you can probably get away with not reading it.Hunk and Shay get a surprise. Lance and Keith have their first kiss.Pure fluff.





	Just you wait

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, the first (second?) part of the series. Lance and Keith have that long awaited first kiss. Enjoy the fluff!
> 
> As always, I LOVE your comments, and kudos, and all that fun stuff that fuels my writing.

“So you really don’t remember?”

Lance shook his head, as best as he could laying down. “I wish I could. I remember throwing Coran out of the way of the fake Rover, and then falling into a time competition?” Lance shook his head again.

Keith and Lance were laying in Keith’s bed, after a long day of tours and meetings. They had, as predicted, all fell asleep in a big cuddle pile as the second movie, Titan AE, was playing. Even Shiro, Allura, and Coran had spent the entire night, much to their embarrassment in the morning.

Once everyone had woken up, and Hunk had made a glorious breakfast-seriously, how did that sweet cinnamon roll manage to make pancakes? Keith, Lance, and Hunk began the task of taking Shay around the castle, and showing her around. She had never seen their kind of tech, and was fascinated with everything that had come with them from earth which was, admittedly, not that much.

The rest of the Paladins, and Allura and Coran, had some meetings to attend before leaving Balmera, leaving the 4 of them alone to explore all the fun areas of the ship. Shay loved the pool, despite the whole ceiling thing, and her excitement at seeing so much water was infectious. Keith couldn’t remember having so much fun before.

He’d held hands with Lance the entire time.

Pidge had come into the kitchen while they were eating a late lunch, exhaustion written all over her face.

“Hello, Katie. How are you doing?” Shay asked, a smile on her face as she looked at the other girl.

Hunk raised an eyebrow “You call her Katie? And she hasn’t killed you yet?”

Pidge snorted “I like her too much. Yes, I like you guys too. Just not that much.” She smirked, and settled into the chair between Lance and Shay. “The meetings are tiring, but, I think we have everything we need. Which is why I’m here. You are all required at the next meeting.”

The three of them groaned.

“Meetings are so boring!” Lance said, rolling his eyes.  


“I know, but, this is a good one, I promise.” Pidge replied, stuffing some of the pizza rolls in her mouth.

Pidge stuffed a few more pizza rolls into her mouth, and wrapped several in a napkin before standing up. “Alright, lets go.”

“Already?” Hunk asked, pizza mid way to his mouth. “But we just started lunch, I still have dessert-“

Pidge cut him off “I was supposed to head back with you guys right away. You know that look Allura gets when we’re late.”

Keith did know that look. Judging by the look in everyone’s face, they did too. Except Shay. She just looked confused, looking between the paladins, chewing her food quietly.

They all began to head out of the room, before anyone noticed that Shay hadn’t moved.

Pidge looked at her, eyebrow raised “Let’s go lady. They want you there too.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Shay jumped up, and, looping an arm through Hunk’s, followed the rest of them through the castle.

“Good of you to join us.” Allura said, giving them all that look when they entered the room.

“Sorry” both Pidge and Lance said.

They were in one of the larger meeting rooms on the Balmera, which had a table and some chairs set up around it. Allura, Shiro, Coran, as well as Roxa, the high Shaman, and several other Balmerans were seated.

Allura indicated the empty chairs, for them to all sit.

Keith led Lance around to sit beside Coran, and settled himself as well. Pidge, Hunk and Shay followed suit, Shay sitting beside Roxa.

“I know you’re all curious as to why we brought you all here.” Allura began, looking around the room at the paladins and balmerans. “While we have hit the Galra with a mighty blow, there is still work to be done. The coalition is strong, but, we think it would be best if we began strengthening those relationships, particularly those we hold most dear.” Allura smiled at Roxa.

“As such, we have decided to ask you, Shay, to come aboard our ship as our Balmeran ambassador.”

“Me?”

Allura smiled.

“Yes, you. Hero Shay.” At those words, both Shay and Hunk had blushed. Shay had turned to Hunk then, a questioning look on her face.

“Okay, so I may have been telling everyone we meet about you. The great hero who helped save her people, and the entire universe.”

“What? Really? But I did nothing special!” Shay protested.

“Of course you did! You helped me, you helped us. You helped the Balmerans with the Robeast!” Hunk exclaimed, standing up, leaning towards the girl.

Roxa raised her hands, quieting them all down.

“Shay, please answer the Princess’s question. Would you like to join them on the ship?”

Shay’s face lit up in a beautiful smile “Yes, very much so.”

“Very good. Now, as ambassador, you will be representing the Balmerans people, and as such…”

Keith drifted off, as Roxa and Allura took turns talking. He was happy that Shay would be joining them. The look of pure, unadulterated joy on Hunk’s face made sure of that. And she was pretty cool to talk to as well. It would be nice to have someone new around.

Lance gently squeezed Keith’s hand, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at Lance, who had a small smile on his face.  


“Want to get out of here?” he asked, his trademark smirk on his face.

Keith couldn’t help but smile back. He looked around, realizing that all the others were moving out, in groups, as well. “Yea. I do.”

Lance just smiled back at him, and tugged Keith’s hand as they moved back towards the ship.

Which is how they had ended up in Keith’s bed. Snuggling. And talking about the bonding moment that Lance forgot. Or never knew happened.

“It’s fine if you don’t remember. Just means we can make more memories of bonding. Or something.” Keith felt his cheeks flush, even as he said those words.

Sure, they were now, like, dating. But it had been like, just over a day. 34 hours, if you wanted the exact amount. Not that Keith was counting or anything.

Lance just beamed at him, rubbing his thumb along Keith’s hand.

They sat there, just looking at each other for a few moments, hand entwined.

Lance cleared his throat, face already beginning to flush. “Keith…can I…can I kiss you?”

Keith’s entire body went hot. He’d never done that before. Kissed someone. Would it be weird that he was so new, so inexperienced? Would he be awful at it? He tried to look away, from embarrassment, but the little oceans in Lance’s eyes kept Keith from looking anywhere else.

Slowly he nodded. It didn’t matter if he was bad, at first. Lance would get it. Lance got all of Keith’s weird quirks, and had never once said anything about them.

Lance smiled, as he moved his hand up to touch Keith’s face, fingers lightly tracing his cheekbone, down along his jaw, to his chin, thumb just grazing Keith’s lower lip. Keith could feel his heart racing, panic subsiding into anticipation.

He wanted Lance to kiss him. He wanted to kiss Lance back.

Lance’s fingers slowly worked their way back up to Keith’s cheeks, burning hot streaks across the skin. Slowly, so slowly, Lance moved his face closer to Keith’s, breath just touching the burned skin of Keith’s face.

Keith closed his eyes, as Lance moved closer. He licked his lips, tongue darting out. He heard Lance inhale at that. The fingers on Keith’s cheek stilled, thumb resting gently on Keith’s chin, titling his face just slightly. Keith moved where Lance told him to, the anticipation building within, hot and wanting.

Keith felt softness gently graze his own lips, moving before he could react. The softness came back, more firmly pressing against Keith’s lips, hot against him. Keith responded this time, pressing into that softness, that heat. Melting into it.

Keith shifted his entire body forward, wanting to be closer to Lance, closer to the heat between them. He just wanted. Keith slipped his leg between Lance’s, his hand coming up to Lance’s bicep, gently squeezing. As they continued to kiss, Keith slowly moved his hand up to Lance’s shoulder, and reached his neck, caressing the skin there.

He felt Lance open his lips, just a little, and followed suit. The kiss deepened, Lance darting his tongue across Keith’s lips, eliciting a moan from Keith. Keith, in turn, wrapped his hand into Lance’s hair, pulling his face closer, as he used his own tongue to return the kiss.

The kiss turned into many. Slowly, Lance pulled back, panting. He quickly kisses Keith once more, before resting his forehead against Keith’s, eyes still closed.

After peeking at Lance, Keith closed his own eyes again, a small smile on his face, breath and heartbeat slowly slowing to normal. Lance was still wrapped in his arms, Keith’s hands tangled in Lance’s hair.

Keith wasn’t sure how things normally went between couples, but he did what felt right.

Keith moved his hands, and used them to adjust Lance, so that he was half laying on Keith, half on the bed. Keith had his arm wrapped around Lance’s back, gently rubbing the material that clung to Lance’s skin. His other arm came across Lance’s arm, protective. Lance rested his head on Keith’s shoulder, sighing contentedly as he snuggled closer, arm coming around Keith’s side and hugging him close.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy” Lance whispered after a few moments.

Keith smiled, and chuckled softly. He leaned forward, just a little, and placed a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead.

 “Just you wait.”

 

 

 


End file.
